Qué extraña locura es el amor
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Cuatro desapareció por un rincón donde las luces fluorescentes parpadeaban. El amor debería ser la peor droga posible: cuando encuentras la indicada, verdaderamente buena para ti, te resultará imposible dejarlo. Te mueve a hacer cosas valientes, desinteresadas, o estupidas...
**[[** Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos". **]]**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé. La cual, es un regalo para una gran compañera y amiga mía, por mí misma nunca me hubiera aventurado a escribir sobre esta pareja.

 **Gizz:** espero que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños, en compañía de la gente que quieres y que te quiere. Que este año más en tu vida esté lleno de nuevas experiencias muy alegres, comenzando por el mejor de los cumpleaños. Sé que este fic es pequeño, quizás medio incongruente y confuso, pero tén por seguro que está hecho con las mejores intenciones del mundo :")

~_~_~_~ ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ~_~_~_~

* * *

Tobias "Cuatro" Eaton caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del Pozo a altas horas de la noche, buscando algo que debía haber arreglado hace mucho tiempo. El eco de sus pisadas y el sonido de lejanas goteras era lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar en la silenciosa sede de Osadía, aunque esta soliera ser la más escandalosa de las cinco. Con una mirada acechante buscaba al causante de su odio e ira irracional por entre los rincones que había entre las rocas, dejándose a la vez guiar por una furia fría para planear lo que pensaba decir en cuanto lo encontrara.

Al girar una esquina, lo encontró: un muchacho alto, de cabello oscuro capaz de brillar entre las luces nocturnas del lugar se encontraba recostado contra la pared de piedra, evidentemente cansado aunque con una sonrisa de triunfo queriendo escaparse de sus labios.

—¡Tú! —Gritó Cuatro cuando reconoció a aquel muchacho como el objeto que había estado buscando desde hace un rato.

¿Su facilidad para hacer daño a los que lo rodean, su deseo de victoria por sobre cualquier otra cosa, o el placer que parecía causarle la atrocidad que acababa de cometer serían suficiente para quitarle el título de "persona" y designarle uno más adecuado como el de "objeto" o incluso "monstruo"?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó él fingiendo desconcierto.

—No finjas, Peter —habló el entrenador de los Iniciados transferidos de otras facciones—. Sé que lo hiciste tú.

—¿El qué, exactamente? —Respondió Peter con desconcierto y una falsa inocencia en el rostro—. Yo sólo salí porque escuché ruidos, ¿no es tu deber vigilar que tus iniciados se encuentren bien, y no solo acusar a un pobre e inocente chico que tenía las mejores intenciones del mundo?

—Te he dicho que no te finjas el inocente conmigo. Sé que fuiste tú el causante del ataque a Tris.

—No tienes pruebas.

—Hay cámaras por toda la sede, muchas de las cuales, pudieron haberte captado.

—Pues me han de haber captado durmiendo, Cuatro —concluyó Peter cortante—. Aunque, si de misterios ocultos entre la sede hablamos, lo mismo podríamos decirte a ti; ¿por qué la proteges tanto? ¿Qué quieres con ella?

—Ahora soy yo el que no tiene la menor idea de lo que estás hablando —respondió el aludido—. Es mi deber como entrenador y encargado asegurarme de que mis iniciados se encuentran bien.

—Parece que te preocupas demasiado por cierta trasladada de Abnegación ¿no crees? —Habló el chico entrecerrando los ojos—. No creas que no sé lo que quieres: intentas conquistarla, lo sé. Pero no lo harás conmigo aquí, "amigo". Hay fila por el amor de la estirada.

—¿Primero la llamas estirada, y luego me afirmas que hay fila por su amor? —Preguntó sarcástico—. ¿Y quiénes se encuentran en esa fila, se puede saber?

—Son mis problemas y no los tuyos, Cuatro —respondió Peter—. Y no creas que es como la fila que se arma en la cafetería cuando hay pastel: esa está llena de gentuza idiota, que no merecería ni limpiarle las botas a Tris.

—Entonces no te andes con rodeos: ¿quién más desea salir con Tris?

—Yo.

—¿Qué?

Cuatro se sintió sorprendido ante aquella respuesta; ¿así que aquel chico, que en tantas ocasiones había intentado hacerle daño a Tris, en realidad estaba en busca de su amor? Se notaba que había personas con menos conocimiento en el romance que él.

—Vaya, eso no hace más que conformarme lo que pensaba sobre ti desde un principio: eres más sadomasoquista que otra cosa. Resultarías la pareja más dulce que he visto nunca para ella.

—Sí claro, cómo no —comentó Peter riéndose—. Si tú intentaras cualquier cosa, parecería pedofilia. Por lo que yo sé, podrías ser hasta su abuelo. Además, Tris necesita algo nuevo: ella todavía es inocente, pura a más no poder y como nunca será cualquier otra chica osada —Cuatro estaba sorprendido: Peter estaba bajando la voz a la vez que la suavizaba, incluso podía creerse que hablaba con cierta ¿ternura? sobre ella—. Necesita que le enseñen nuevas formas de amar; no necesita saber de los escondites que toman los estirados para besarse o tomarse de las manos, alguien debe enseñarle a amar con valentía, con sinceridad, cosas que sólo yo puedo enseñarle.

—Hablas como si la conocieras de toda la vida —reflexionó el otro—. Como si nadie más en éste lugar viera por el bien de Tris.

—No importa si la conozco de toda la vida, o desde hace cinco minutos —terció Hayes—. Lo importante es lo que sientas en esos pocos o muchos momentos, además ¿qué no crees en el amor a primera vista?

¿Así que ésta era la parte de Peter Hayes que ningún iniciado conocía? ¿El joven desquiciado y soberbio, en realidad estaba pensando en el amor?

—Lo único que creo es que estas loco —dijo Cuatro.

—Loco sí, pero enamorado —respondió el iniciado—. Y no te dejaré vía libre al amor de Tris.

—Pues bien, ya veremos a quién prefiere ella.

Cuatro desapareció por un rincón donde las luces fluorescentes parpadeaban, gotas de agua se escuchaban caer a lo lejos, con un tic tac al ritmo de su corazón. El amor debería ser la peor droga posible: cuando encuentras la indicada, verdaderamente buena para ti, te resultará imposible dejarlo. En cuanto la conoces, quieres siempre más de ella; y cuando lo pierdes, sientes que te desmoronas, y que simplemente ya no funcionas bien. Te mueve a hacer cosas valientes, desinteresadas, o estupidas. Qué extraña locura es el amor.


End file.
